Stolen Kisses
by rycmika
Summary: Uraraka tries to give a sneaky kiss on the cheek to a distracted Bakugou.


It was Bakugou and Uraraka's turn to go out shopping for the necessities. While Uraraka wasn't too keen on shopping with Bakugou, she knew that no one would want to take her place. And it wasn't just because of Bakugou's explosive personality.

It was December. Christmas month. It was cold and there was snow everywhere. And not just a little snow, no, that would be too easy. They were smack in the middle of the largest snowing that Japan had seen in years. The last time it had snowed this much was before any of them were born. No one wanted to go outside, but Bakugou and Uraraka didn't have much of a choice.

So there they were, trudging through the already 10 cm snow. By glancing every so often at the spiky haired boy beside her, it was obvious that he wasn't a fan of the snow. It was to be expected. His quirk wasn't as strong in the cold since it was difficult to start a sweat. Uraraka took notice of his rosy cheeks, and couldn't help but think it was cute when he pouted like he was now.

Wait, what?

Uraraka shook her head in shock at her thought. Bakugou was mean, a bully! He was definitely not cute in any way!

They eventually made it to the grocery store, the trip taking twice as long as it usually did, and they went their separate ways to gather up everything that was on their list.

They paid for their merchandise and reluctantly ventured back out into the snow. This time with the grocery bags weighing them down.

As they approached the dorm, Uraraka noticed someone had decorated. There were two big beautiful wreaths on the doors. Yaomomo had most likely created them. She also noticed some mistletoe hanging from above the doors.

Uraraka glanced at Bakugou who had placed his bags on the ground and was looking through his pockets and muttering. Bakugou was so distracted that he didn't seem to notice the Mistletoe.

This was a perfect chance! Uraraka remembered the last time Bakugou had fallen victim to mistletoe in the dorm. It was with Mina, and the girl's attempted kiss and not gone over well. But with Bakugou distracted, Uraraka had a chance to sneak in a peck on the cheek! She could image his face already! It's be hilarious!

Uraraka turned to face the boy and closed her eyes,leaning in. She felt her lips touch the other boy and smiled, opening her eyes. Once she did, her smile fell off her face. She was looking at a beat red Bakugou whose cheek, she was definitely not kissing.

Uraraka quickly pulled away and immediately started apologizing.

"S-sorry! I meant to go for your cheek I swear! I tried to be sneaking about it, but then you turned so suddenly, and -" Uraraka paused.

"...Er, Bakugou?" The girl asked hesitantly, but the boy seemed to be frozen in shock. He just stared at her, unmoving, his face a brilliant red.

"Hello? Bakugou?" Uraraka waved a hand in front of his face, but got no response.

"Bakugou! Snap out of it!" She exclaimed, this time working. The boy started and shook his head a little before he suddenly leaned forward.

"Kiss!" He shouted. Uraraka blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I need your damn kiss!"

"H-huh! W-w-what!?" The brunette stuttered, her heart picking up it's pace.

"I forgot mine and I need yours to open this stupid door!" Uraraka eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Keys! You meant 'Keys'" She said, her heartbeat returning to normal.

"That's what I said!"

"N-no! You said…..er, nevermind. Here!" Uraraka siad, handing Bakugou her keys.

The boy reached forward, keys in hand, and tried to unlock the door. Only problem was that his arm was shaking so much that he kept missing the lock.

Seemilly giving up, he turned back to Uraraka, frustration clear on his face.

"Your damn kiss ain't working! You got a spare?" He asked.

"N-no, I don't have any spare keys."

"Are you serious? This is the only one you have!?" Bakugou exclaimed in anger.

"I think you just need some help with it." Uraraka reasoned. "Give me my kiss back. I'll show you." She said, reaching for her keys.

"...Give you your what back!" Bakugou exploded, now visibly shaking.

"Keys!" Uraraka shouted, hastily fixing her mistake. "I-I-I menat 'Keys'!"

"O-oh, right." Bakugou said, holding out the girl's keys. Uraraka took them and unlocked the door, pushing it open before shoving her keys back into her jacket and picking up the grocery bags.

Uraraka made her way to the kitchen as Bakugou walked through the common room to get to the bathrooms. As Uraraka started unloading the groceries, she heard Kaminari commenting on Bakugou's flushed complexion and asking him if he'd 'had some fun under the mistletoe'.

She heard some explosions and Kaminari screams as she ducked into the fridge to start putting stuff away, hoping the cool air would return her flaming face to its normal color.

* * *

**I was inspired to write this after reading Drizzydoodles comic for the Kacchako holiday zine.**

**Check it out here: post/182767140086/my-comic-for-the-kacchako-holiday-zine-what-an**


End file.
